Making Memories of Us
by ladybug1115
Summary: A songfic to Keith Urban's 'Making Memories of Us'. M&M.


**Making Memories of Us**

**Author's Note:** I thought this was perfect when I heard it. Then my stupid sister would not get off so I could type it!

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement. She also does not own the song "Making Memories of Us".

_**-CSI:NY-**_

_I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm  
_

When you turned me down, I told you to come to me if you needed anything. I mean it. If you need anything, you can come to me. I don't know when it happened; it did happen, though. I fell in love.

I remember telling Mac that it'd never happen to me. I thought I could never find anyone I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Then, in comes this little country thing to take Aiden's place.

Somehow, without meaning to I fell in love with you.

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
_

You told me you had things you had to deal with. I respect that. I'm fine giving you space to do that. I wish you could trust me with your problems, but until you can I _will_ wait.

Someday, you'll trust me. You'll see that I'm not gonna to hurt you. I want to be with you forever and for that to happen you'll have to trust me.

_I wanna honor your mother  
I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been  
_

I want you to know about my childhood. In return, you could tell me some things about you. It's funny that I know nothing except that you came from Montana. I don't know if you have a big family or a small family.

I don't know if your parents are still alive or if they died a long time ago. I know nothing about you, but I'm willing to learn.

I made some mistakes when I was younger. It comes with the territory, I guess. You don't seem to care, if your reaction to that DNA test can be a good indicator. That was not how I wanted to get your attention. It seemed to work, and that has me considering getting into more trouble.

Something bad has happened to you. I can see it in your eyes at some scenes. I want you to let me help you.

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
_

I love you. I want you to be able to tell me when something is bothering you. I don't want you to shut me out.

If you get hurt at a scene, I want the first person notified to be me. I want you to trust me to help you "figure stuff out." I love ya.

_We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way  
_

We could be happy together. At least, I think we could be happy together. You don't want to give us a chance. Why?

We could be perfect. We understand each other: the job and everything that goes with it. Maybe being together could help you work your stuff out.

I just want to give it a chance because _I_ know it would be perfect.

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you a promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss  
_

Everything seems to be pressing down on you recently. I can see the weight of the world on your shoulders. I'm not going anywhere. Just so you know. I'm going to be here when you decide you need help to fight off your demons.

Life sucks sometimes, believe me I know that, and you can't take on the world by yourself. I will be here forever, if you need me. I'm not leaving you. When you need something, I want you to know that you can come to me.

Anything. If you need anything I want to be the person you call. 'Cause, I'll be there. I _will_. I wouldn't be able to just leave you. It's not possible for me forget you.

So, when you finally decide someone can help you "figure stuff out," come to me. I will help you. I'll be here for you.

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
_

I love you, Lindsay Monroe. I'm not sure when I fell in love with you; but it happened. You have stuff you need to work out, so I'm stuck waiting.

I'll wait for you for as long as you need. Someday, though-I hope sooner rather that later-you will need help. I'll be here to help you.

I'm showing you I can help you. I'm giving you space: I'll still be here when you need me.

_I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us_

_**-CSI:NY-**_

**A/N: **I thought the song was perfect, how 'bout you?

**Edited:** 28 December 2008…ladybug1115


End file.
